Fearless
by gosh so sweet
Summary: But with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless. Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead, and is just now meeting Harry and the Weasley's. Death Eaters still to be found, and emotion's flare. RH.


**Fearless.**

**Chapter One: **Getting You Home.

**Here's the storyline. Hermione, never went to Hogwarts, she went to Beauxbatons. Everything that happened in the books, still happened, but without Hermione. It's been two years since Harry and Ron graduated. A lot of you will say they couldn't have survived without Hermione, and I totally agree with you. But, this is AU. And it is fan fiction. And it's how it's going to have to work for this story. Thank you.**

**And bare with me. I have lots of ideas for this story. **Make sure to **review.**

"So you attended Beauxbatons?" Harry asked, his hands in his pockets as walked. He was currently talking to one of Ginny's pen pals. And during his fourth year, Ginny had made friends with Hermione Granger, when she came with her school for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Yes, that's right. I had to leave the Tournament early though, I had stuff to carry on with at school. So that's when Ginny said she'd write to me. And we have ever since." Harry was just beginning to speak to this girl, but she seemed bright. That is why Ginny told Harry to talk to her. Ginny wanted Harry to show Hermione around while she helped her mom fix the house up. She'd invited Hermione to stay over during the summer. Of course, Ginny just got out of school, while Hermione was like Harry, and was on her second year of being out of school "Well done, on that competition by the way. You had a lot of courage."

"Yeah well…" He shrugged slightly. He didn't like thinking about it, it wasn't the best of times.

"So, anyways." She began, "It's much more fascinating here. And by the stories Ginny's told me, Hogwarts sounded amazing." Hermione told him, glancing over at him. "Not that I didn't love Beauxbatons… but, it wasn't nearly exciting as Hogwarts."

Harry let out a slight laugh, "I wouldn't call it exciting really. But I know what you mean." Other than the death threats, and near death experiences, it had been somewhat exciting. Dangerous, but exciting.

They then paused as he looked across the street at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes.

"I thought I'd introduce you to Ron. I'm sure you've heard of him? He's my best friend. One of Ginny's brothers?" He wasn't sure what Hermione knew, and what she didn't.

"The youngest of the brothers, right?" She asked.

He nodded as she followed a long side of him, trying not to run into anyone that stepped in her way. Sometimes people could be so oblivious, never watched where they were going. "He works with his brothers, at the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Mostly for the money, can't blame him."

Hermione knew that the Weasley's weren't the richest family, at all. She knew a lot about them, just by what Ginny told her. She knew they were absolutely all hot headed, huge tempers. But she found that they all had the best humor. Or that's what she got from the letters. She hadn't really met any of them to have her own opinion.

As they walked into the shop, they were met by darkness. The shop was closed, but Ron was always the last to leave. He unpacked the boxes in the back and restocked the shelves. All that could be seen was a small light from the crack in the back door.

As they walked towards the back, they could hear talking, it was muffled. Harry looked towards her, before opening the door slowly. He wasn't surprised at all with what he saw. He turned towards Hermione as he began mumbling. "Their parents found a radio… and meddled with it. It can get radio signals from anywhere. And well, the twins, and Ron… well they use it for music. They don't know where it comes from. But I'm pretty sure that they know every song now." He let out a small laugh. "We originally were trying to use it to pick up some sort of signal, seeing if the remaining Death Eaters were using technology. But apparently they took the radio for other usages."

Hermione was confused at first, until she looked at the site in front of her. All she could see was a boy on a ladder, taking boxes and throwing them onto the ground. She couldn't see his face, but she could see his shaggy red hair, it went past his ears. He was wearing blue jeans, with a green and white striped shirt. There was music playing at a reasonable volume, and what surprised her most, was the fact that this boy seemed to be singing. She took all she had not to laugh, she had to wonder if he knew they were there or not.

"_Now honey I know you love getting dressed up, and you know I love showing you off. But watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candle light glow. All I can think about is getting you home."_ Ron sang along softly as he tossed another box to the ground. "_Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor. Honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving me all night long. And all I can think about is getting you home."_

There was a slight pause, and then Ron took a few steps down the ladder, and then jumped off entirely. He turned around slowly as he grabbed one of the boxes. He then nearly jumped as he noticed Harry standing in the doorway. But he was also relieved. It was just Harry. That was until he noticed someone beside him. She was shorter than Harry was, not by much. She had white creamy skin and curly untamed hair. But it wasn't crazy, like… Bellatrix's hair. It was different, it was nice. She wore a short sleeved v-neck shirt, with denim crop pants. He had no idea who she was.

He could feel the temperature rising in his cheeks. He wouldn't be embarrassed if it was anyone else.

"Hermione, this is Ron." Harry started, trying to hide the smirk playing on his face. "He likes working at night, as you can see, so he can sing along with the radio." He saw Ron send a glare, but quickly ignored it. "Ron, this is Hermione. You know, the girl Ginny has been writing to?"

As soon as Hermione heard her name, she looked up and met eyes with the boy in front of her. He had freckles all over his face. He had the bluest eyes, and the lightest eyelashes. His hair fit him perfectly, as well as his clothes. He was something else, that was for sure. But she was attracted to him… more than any guy she could remember. And the red in his cheeks, just made him adorable. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi." The smile then turned into a smirk as Ron looked down at his feet and then back up.

He wasn't embarrassed about the singing. More of surprised.

"Hey." He started, a slight wave before he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're the girl who's staying with us over the summer, yeah?" Hermione felt herself nod, and then he nodded back. "Wicked."

Harry watched as both of them stared at each other, as if they'd never seen another human. He then grabbed Hermione's arm and turned back towards the door.

"You'll be home in an hour or so, right?" He asked quickly, watching Ron shake his head quickly and then look back at Harry.

"Yeah, can't miss dinner."

"See you then." Harry replied, then pushed Hermione out the door along with him, he shut the backdoor slowly before looking back at Hermione.

"What are you doing?" He whispered frantically, looking around the dark shop quickly before back at her.

"I'm not doing anything! What are you talking about?" She didn't know why he was acting so weird. Wasn't Ron Harry's best friend? He did say that earlier.

"You two were snogging with your eyes. What was that?" He asked again. She turned a slight crimson as she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was then that Harry calmed down. He didn't know why he was being so frantic.

"Sorry. It's just. Ron isn't really… a girl's guy."

"He's gay?" She asked, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

"No, god no. He just… he doesn't trust woman. Other than his sister, and his mom." Harry paused, realizing he should explain before he made Ron look like a sissy. "He had a girlfriend, for about a year, at Hogwarts. He liked taking things slow. And he always liked to talk, more than she did… she was really into the… ah, snogging. You know?" Hermione nodded along. "Well, we later found out that for at least five months, she'd been getting her snogging elsewhere… along with some other things."

Hermione felt herself frown. It was things like that, that gave girls a bad name.

"Oh…"

"Look, I didn't mean to be a git. It just hit Ron hard. And he was quite the depressing prat afterwards, for a long time. He then finally got himself together, and started doing stuff for himself."

Hermione understood where Harry was coming from. Harry was just looking out for him. And it was insanely sweet. She always heard about that 'friendship like brothers' stuff but never really saw it. But it was clear that, that was the situation here.

"_Seeing your black dress hit the floor. Honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving me all night long. And all I can think about… all I can think about. All I can think about, is getting you home."_

Harry let himself let out a small laugh as he looked up at Hermione who smirked herself. "He's become obsessed with that radio. It's the one thing that brought him back to himself. Some song's really related to him. Not the nicest of songs, but as long as it helped."

He watched as Hermione looked back at the door and then nodded towards Harry.

"Well, at least he's better. Right?" She asked, a smile on her face. Though he could see that she looked a bit hurt. He felt bad. He didn't want it to seem as if he was telling her to back off completely. He just didn't want her getting her hopes up. "Let's go see Ginny now."

"Agreed." And with that, they apparated back to the burrow.

**The song, is 'Getting you home' by Chris Young. And for all you that HATE country music. Oh well. I love it. And a lot of it relates to this whole entire story. And ALSO for those who believe it's rubbish for Ron to sing, I think that's completely crazy. Everyone sings. Everyone at a time has a had a favorite song, and has sang. So in this, Ron, loves music. And it won't be the last time he sings. It was my country play list that got this idea anyways. So yay!**

**Review please. It means a lot! I wanna see if people like this.**


End file.
